


More Than I Wanted (Just What I Need) [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of spuffyduds's More Than I Wanted (Just What I Need)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than I Wanted (Just What I Need) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Than I Wanted (Just What I Need)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52952) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> For luzula, podfic-missionary, who wanted to hear Fraser-voice.

[Click here for link to download/stream from Box. ](https://www.box.com/s/lmrjwxnqkil436ktegdf)

Download from the audiofic archive [here. ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/more-than-i-wanted-just-what-i-need)

  


Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
